Kamen Rider Astro!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Takuya Shikimori was an ordinary young man, until he got genetically altered by the evil Raigafuji cult. So now, he has to save the multiverse from this cult, with the aid of heroes and heroines from throughout the dimensions. Feat: Characters from Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha, Kenichi and so on.


Hello there everyone. I'm proud to present to you all my newest Kamen Rider fanfic. I call it Kamen Rider Astro. And before you ask, no he's not related to Fourze in any sort. He's completely original, and in this story; my OC: Takuya Shikimori is on the run from an evil bunch who call themselves Raigafuji, an evil cult that has created monsters called the Zaigora; a race of monsters that nearly destroyed Earth 2,000 years ago. They tried to brainwash him and make him their weapon. But, it failed when Takuya was saved by a mysterious entity who is on a crusade to help those in need. It instructs him to gather some allies together to battle the leaders of the Raigafuji cult; Cobrus, Rhizon, Snapdo and their king: Chimerack. He must also travel through reality and gather heroes from those precise places to join him in a battle against this cult. But can they prevail? Find out next!

Oh, by the way. His first stop is InuYasha's world after this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider in any way. All rights go to Toei Co. Ltd., Ishinomori Productions and Shotaro Ishinomori. (may he rest in peace) I also do not own InuYasha in any way. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cosmic Hero!

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Tokyo Japan. We see a young man with short black hair and icy blue eyes running on the streets. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, dark-wash jeans, a grey jacket made of leather and black and blue sneakers. He had been running from some danger in the neighborhood for a few hours now. He stopped to have something to drink every time he got away from it, but they still followed him till they would see him stop. This young man's name is Takuya Shikimori. He's 19 years old and lost his parents in horrific car crash earlier in the year. He's been living with some friends ever since that day. But right now, his life is about to change forever.

"Damn, what do I have to do in order to lose them?" Takuya said to himself as he stopped to hide behind something. _"I though I'd throw them off my trail. But instead, they seem to be unable to let me get away."_ He soon started to feel worried. He started thinking of his parents. _"Mom, Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm on the run from these cultists who want to use me as their weapon. If only you were still here to help me."_ He then had another thought in his mind to try and get rid of his despair. He then said in his mind, _"But I will find the strength to defeat these vile ones and make sure they never cause anymore pain to anybody else."_ Then he noticed that three shadows were over the horizon. _"They found me!"_ he said as the trio approached him. These did not look like humans, they were mutated with animal DNA. The first one looked like a rhino and had a cloak that was scarlet red. The one in the middle had a thin yet curvy feminine figure and looked like a snake in a ocean blue armor. The last one looked like a snapping turtle only it did not have a shell. These individuals went by the names of Rhizon, Cobrus and Snapdo.

"AHA!" said Rhizon as he spotted the boy trying to hide. "Let's get him back to the king!"

"Indeed." stated Snapdo as he agreed. "Soon, we will be unstoppable!"

"LET'S TAKE HIM NOW!" Cobrus said as she tried to strike at him. But as soon as they could reach him, they were stopped by someone in a cloak. It looked like a woman wearing a outfit that could only be worn by a warrior princess.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted as she charged at them all. She used what looked like a sword on them and slashed their armor only. "You will not harm him any longer!"

"Who are you!?" the monsters asked in unison.

"I'm the one who will defend this world from evil!" she said as she was. "I won't reveal my face to you, but I will let you off with a warning. If you even think about destroying all reality, this boy will hunt you down until you are punished by the elders."

"We will meet again!" Cobrus said as she bolted off bringing Rhizon and Snapdo with her. And they went back to their king to give him the news.

The mystery woman turned her attention to the boy and saw what had been done to him. "This young man has been made into a cyborg. I must get him over to his friends place at once. He looks really banged." she said as she carried Takuya in her arms all the way home. However, she knew that there was a motorcycle riding the road with a holographic driver on it. It looked like a modified version of a Suzuki ZEUS motorcycle but it looked a little bit like the Liger Zero from Zoids. Only it's color was different from the Zoid. It had a white and blue color with red eyes on the front of the bike. It also had a big gold R on the side of where the gas tank is. This was called Blazing Claw.

"I hope he'll be okay. The multiverse is counting on him." The bike said as it looked over what had happened. And so, our story begins.

* * *

 **(Mezamero Yasei by MATCHY with QUESTION plays)**

[Instrumental Intro]  
We see the Kamen Rider Astro logo appear like something was blazing it across the universe.

 **(Sora wa haruka, kumo wa nagarete)**  
It shows Takuya hanging out with his friends and looking at the picture of his parents.

 **(Toku, toku, toku ni kogaretemo)**  
Now we see Blazing Claw along with the car; Shadow Blitz looking over the city.

 **(Doko wo mezashite, boku wa fumidasu no ka)**  
The screen zooms in on King Chimerak and his minions of evil.

 **(Mayoi wo ima furikitte)**  
Now it shows Takuya and his crew on board their vessel; the Tridaras. (It looks like a cross between the X-Jet from Marvels X-Men but mixed with the the bridge of the USS Enterprise from Star Trek The Next Generation)

 **(Nigeba no nai unmei demo asu wo sagashite)**  
Now it shows Takuya sitting on a hill on a cloudy day.

 **(Boku wo tsuyoku suru no wa nakama no kizuna)**  
The camera now shows Takuya gearing up for his transformation.

 **(Mezameiro! Yasei, Afuredashita kanjo)**  
Takuya's belt; the Constellation Flame forms around his waist and he begins to morph. The light forms the armor in the style of Uchuu Keiji Gavan mixed with the Wild Force Power Rangers.

 **(mune ni himeta, Gambushara na egoa de)**  
Takuya/Kamen Rider Astro is now in an armor suit that looks different from all the other riders. He charges off to save the day.

 **(Sakebigoe wa Whoa woa, shinjitsu dake ni hibiku darou)**  
Now he is shown riding his motorcycle, Blazing Claw on the road covered in enemies.

 **(Kokoro moyase, Soshite te wo tsunagou)**  
His car; ShadowBlitz is speeding on the road of the multiverse into another world.

 **(Yume ni kometa, Eien no negai wo)**  
Now it shows the faces of Yugi Moto, InuYasha, Miroku, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, Aichi Sendo, Kaito Tatsuno and Ichigo Kuorsaki.

 **(Motomeru nara Whoa whoa)**  
The scene goes to Takuya hanging with Kenichi Shirahama, Joey Wheeler, Syrus Truesdale, Crow Hogan, Shippo, Michiru Kururugi, Chad Sado, Uryu Ishida, Tai Kamiya, Marcus Damon and Sting.

 **(Sagashiteru hikari wa kitto, soko ni aru sa!)**  
Now the screen shows Tea Gardener, Rebecca Hawkins, Mai Valentine, Kagome Higurashi, Sango, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Jasmine, Mindy, Akiza Izninski, Luna, Carly Carmine, Sherry LeBlanc, Kari Tsukumo, Cathy Catherine, Dextra, Misaki Tokura, Yuri Usui, Rena, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Isane Kotetsu Rangiku Matsumoto and Yoruichi Shihoen.

 **(Whoa whoa! Yeah!)**  
The screen now shows Miu Furinji, Shigure Kousaka, Kisara Nanjo, Kaname Kugatachi, Christie Monteiro, Leo, Sora Takenouchi, Yoshino Fujieda and Kirara.

 **(Mezameiro Yasei!)**  
The scene goes back to Astro standing there with all his new allies in the background that looked like the TARDIS.

(End Song)

* * *

We now see our hero being carried by the mysterious woman to his house. The woman knocked on the door and inside we see a young man with dirty blonde hair wearing a blue t-shirt with a WWE logo on it. On his legs was a pair of dark-wash jeans. He opened the door and saw that Takuya had been attacked and saved by a woman. This was Daigo Tomari. He gasped as he saw this. "What happened to Takuya?" he asked.

"He was ambushed by some odd criminals." the woman stated. "Right now, you have to put him on that couch of yours!" she ordered. Daigo did as he was instructed and placed Takuya on the couch and got some wet rags to put on his wounds. Then he called the others who lived in there to help him. One of them was a man with short red hair and brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with a Never Give Up saying on it and cargo pants. This was Takumi Shinozaki. The third was a young woman who looked around Takuya's age. She was wearing a lavender tank-top, green sweat pants and white sneakers. She also had long brown hair and purple eyes. This was Maria Takeuchi.

"Oh, who are you?" asked Maria. The woman removed her cloak and revealed to have shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She was wearing an armor suit that looked alien in origin. This development shocked everyone on the kids.

"My name is Karai Daimonji, and I came here to warn you all." she said as she introduced herself.

"Warn us? About what?" asked Daigo.

"The one's who attacked him are very evil with a capital E-V-I-L." Karai got everyone comfy and told them what had happened. "The ones who did this deed are called Cobrus, Rhizon and Snapdo. They're monster that were created by a demon called Chimerack." Daigo, Takumi and Maria were shocked that there was a bunch of monsters on the loose. "The lot of them are also part of an evil cult called the Raigafuji, who are signed by The Devil himself. They tried to brainwash Takuya and make him their weapon."

Daigo too the opportunity to speak up. "That's the most vile crime I've ever heard. Brainwashing someone and making them a weapon. We should call in the army!" he stated.

"Your military forces would be no match for their Zaigora monsters." Karai informed. "Takuya has been infused with the DNA of a Liger and mechanical parts in his body. Some of this allows him to use the power of the constellations. Only Takuya can destroy them using his new powers. He is the chosen one." Karai concluded.

Maria stood up and asked, "Wait, so does this mean, Takuya is a superhero?"

"Exactly." Karai confirmed. "And with his cosmic power he is more than a match for the Raigafuji and their Zaigora."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Raigafuji lair, King Chimerack was displeased with what had transpired. He looked like a fusion of a lion, falcon, bull, shark and gecko. He wore a long red and black cape on his back.

"You fools! How could you let the boy escape!?" he shouted.

"We apologize sir!" said Cobrus. "We had no idea that Karai Daimonji would interfere with our plans."

"She showed up out of nowhere!" Rhizon stated as he felt shocked. "And she even scratched my armor."

"What should be done in the meantime, sir?" asked Snapdo.

"I have a job for you." said the evil king as he stated their objective. "Send in Magnatrox to eliminate him, do whatever it takes!"

"Yes, your evilness!" the bowed to him and left the room. Meanwhile, Chimerack was deep in thought.

 _"Hmm, I wonder what the woman could'ave done that made him able to escape."_ he said to himself.

* * *

Back at the house, Takuya was waking up to his friends looking at him. He started to adjust his eyes and saw the one who saved him from the Raigafuji.

"Ugh...Guys. what happened?" he asked as he tried to get up. But he was halted by Kari.

"Don't try to rise yet, Takuya." she said to him making sure he didn't strain himself. "How are you feeling, Takuya?"

"Fine." he replied. "Hey wait! Your the one who saved me from those monsters! Who is she?" he asked as he turned his head

"This is Karai Daimonji, she's told us that those monsters were part of some evil cult called the Raigafuji and that our military forces are no match for they're Zaigora monsters." Daigo stated.

"And she said that you're the only one who can stop them." Maria said as she told our hero of what he should do.

"Thank you for saving me, Karai." Takuya said when he embraced the woman and made her blush.

"You're welcome, Takuya." said Karai as she let the boy relinquish her from the embrace. "Anyway, you are the one who has been chosen to become Kamen Rider Astro and defeat the Raigafuji." This of course shocked our young friend. He had no idea that he had what it took to become a superhero.

"Kamen Rider...Astro?" he asked as he felt flabbergasted. His friends were amazed by this as well.

"Yes, only you can destroy the Raigafuji and you won't have to do this alone." Karai said as she turned Takuya's attention to his friends.

"We got your back Takuya-San." Daigo stated.

"He's right. We're with you all the way, aibou." Takumi said.

"We're friends for life, Takuya." Maria added. If you need any support, we got it for you."

Takuya was enlightened by what they said and was motivated. "Thanks guys, you're the best. And right now, we have monsters to destroy. So it's time to take action!" He said valiantly.

"YEAH!" everyone said in unison and went with the plan.

"So, Karai, how long have you been in this neck of the woods?" asked Takuya.

"For about a week now, I was infiltrating the Raigafuji, and trying to expose their scheme." Karai replied. "It seems they have a ship that can take theme to different places in the multiverse."

Takuya thought about it, and he knew that something was not right. If they can go into the multiverse, then all of reality is in trouble.

* * *

Back at Chimerack's hideout, he was getting ready to send one of his Zaigora out into the city. One of the footmen or Crawdeads as they were called brought out a capsule and put it into a catapult. "Release the PlasmaSerpent!" He shouted, as one of his footmen pulled the lever, launched the capsule out of the catapult and into the city. Out of the capsule came a monster that looked like a cross between a snake and vampire. This was the true form of PlasmaSerpent.

He laughed evilly and said, "I'm ready to wreak havoc on this pathetic cesspool of a city, King Chimerack!"

 _"Excellent, PlasmaSerpent! Go and find the renegade and destroy any who het in the way!"_ King Chimerack said as he was observing what his monster was doing.

So he got to work in destroying what was around him. He started of with a big building and then the bridge. All the citizens were in danger from this creature.

* * *

Back at Takuya's house, they saw what was happening on the news and were startled by the monster that was on the screen.

 _"This just in, a monster that looks like a mix of a vampire and a snake is attacking the downtown area of Shinjuku!"_ the anchor man said. _"We advise extreme caution! Do not go near the area, or you'll be infected by his virus!"_

Takuya was infuriated by what the monster had been doing, and turned to Karai. "Which monster is that?" he asked.

"That is the PlasmaSerpent." Karai said. "It has a virus in its fangs that can make people into vampires."

Daigo was a bit scared by the sound of this. "I-I don't like vampires. They make me faint." He stated.

"Well, looks like I have the first test of my new powers." Takuya said as was about to bolt out the door.

"Wait!" Karai said as she made Takuya stop. "Slow down there."

"I can't stand here and do nothing anymore!" Takuya shouted. "Someone's gotta stop that creature!"

"And you will. But you need transportation first." Karai said as she was about to inform him of something. "Ever since I infiltrated the Raigafuji hideout, I had something waiting, in case you needed to use it."

"What is it?" he asked again. He opened up the door, and saw a motorcycle parked in the driveway. And with it was has looked like a Chevy Camaro from 1992, only it was refurbished to look like a Liger. "These are your ground vehicles, Blazing Claw and Shadow Blitz."

The vehicles started to speak."Hello Takuya. If need to go someplace we'll get you there in a microsecond." stated Blazing Claw.

"That's right." said Shadow Blitz.

Takuya and company were amazed to see vehicles talking to them. "Wow, my own wheels!" Takuya said as he felt ecstatic. "Okay, looks like we have transportation."

"Yep, now let's get over to where PlasmaSerpent is, and kick his ass!" Maria said as she ran over to Shadow Blitz, opened the door to the passenger seat while Daigo and Takumi went in the back. Takuya got on Blazing Claw and grabbed a helmet, and some gloves put them on, and revved up the bike. Karai went in the driver's seat of Shadow Blitz.

"Let's get multiversal!" Takuya said as he sped off towards Shinjuku.

* * *

Back at the spot where the attack in Shinjuku was happening, PlasmaSerpent was charging at a bunch of police officers and, the a whole platoon of tanks started closing in on the monster.

 _"Fire at will!"_ said the general over the radio. The tanks launched their missiles but they were obliterated by PlasmaSerpent.

The cops got out the riot squad and the leader said, "Beat him up at will!" The lot of them all charged towards him, but all got hurt.

PlasmaSerpent went to face all the citizens, and said, "You're pandimensional resistance is futile! Myself and the Raigafuji are making our own history, and this time, WE'RE going to win!" the monster said as he laughed evilly. But he then heard a sound he didn't recognize.

The sound of sirens were blaring and there were several vehicles coming over the horizon, and one of them stopped in front of the beast.. The car that stopped was actually a limousine, and the man who stepped out of it was a little pudgy around the cheeks and waist. He was wearing a suit that looked like a businessman uniform. "I am the Prime Minister of Tokyo, and whatever you want it's not here. What is it anyway?" he asked.

""Ah, yessssss, well what I want is simple really." the snake/vampire monster said to the authority figure. "I am here to turn half of the population of this city into vampires, and then conquer the planet!" He laughed evilly and stopped. "Uh...Those are my orders." He said.

"Who ordered you to do that sort of thing?" asked the Prime Minister.

"The almighty King Chimerack, ruler of the Raigafuji cult, of course!" PlasmaSerpent snickered and chuckled. "He was sealed away from this planet centuries ago but now he's back and wants his revenge!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road, Takuya and company were heading towards the monster.

"Uh oh, looks like the Prime Minister is in real trouble." said Daigo.

"Yeah, sure does." Takumi added.

"Takuya, you have to stop that creature!" Maria exclaimed.

"I'll think of something." Takuya replied. "In the meantime, you get him to safety while I fight that thing."

"Good luck, Takuya." Karai stated.

"Thanks." So Takuya and the others sped off while Takumi was a little nervous about going up against a monster.

"Uh...Karai, not to be rude or anything but...DON'T YOU THINK TAKUYA SHOULD LEARN HOW TO USE HIS NEW POWER BEFORE HER GOES OFF TO FIGHT!?" he yelled.

Maria elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Takumi, hush. I don't wanna hear anymore of your yelling."

"Oww, you don't have to bite my head off." Takumi said feeling painful.

* * *

PlasmaSerpent was still attacking everyone in the area, and the prime minister was worried for his son's safety. "See what I mean?!" shouted the monster. "Human's are nothing more than a flaw that needs to be eliminated FOREVER!"

But, just as the creature was about to slice off the mans head, he hears a motor revving towards him. PlasmaSerpent got hit by the motorcycle and fell on his back. It turns out Takuya was the one on it. He stopped and left a skid mark on the ground, next he dismounts his bike and got that angry stare in his eyes.

"So, are you the one who caused my parents to die!?" he demanded for an answer.

"I think that was the Spidax Brothers job a while back." PlasmaSerpent said as he was. And out of nowhere, out came two spider monsters.

"You called for us, PlasmaSerpent?" said the older sibling, Arachnon.

"You sound like you need help." said the younger brother, Tarantulor.

"Yessssss, I did." the snake/vampire monster said as he was. "I need you to help me collar thissssss fugitive!" he said pointing at our hero. "He's the one who escaped from our facility, and now our king wants him to die of fright!"

"We'll help you with this!" the brothers said at the same time.

Takuya clenched his fist and was full of anger. "You're the ones who killed my parents! But you won't get rid of me so easily!" He said. "I will not fear you, you monster BASTARDS! YOU MAY TRY TO DESTROY MY HOME, BUT YOU CANNOT DESTROY MY HEART, OR THE POWER IT HOLDS WITHIN!" he shouted. The people who watched in fright were moved by his courage and were even inspired.

* * *

He then felt something happen in his consciousness. He soon found himself floating in a white limbo, and saw his parents as angels.

 _"Mom?...Dad?" he paused feeling glad to see them again. He started to cry when he saw them. "I miss you." he said while sobbing._

"We miss you too, sweetheart." _his mother said. She had long blue hair and had indigo eyes. This was Ayumi Shikimori. The man with her had short dark brown hair and green eyes, this was Yosuke Shikimori._

"How long has it been since our accident, son?" _Yosuke asked._

 _"It's been 5 months since the car wreck." Takuya said. "But I vowed I would find who caused your accident, and I did so. It was this evil cult called the Raigafuji, and it turns out they were signed by the devil himself, and Karai Daimonji saved my life and now apparently, it's my destiny to destroy the Raigafuji before they cause any more harm to the Multiverse."_

 _His parents were amazed to know that their son was now on a mission to save reality._ "Whoa, monsters caused our accident? And you're trying to stop them because it's your destiny?"

 _Takuya nodded and Ayumi put her hand on his shoulder._ "Go get 'em, son! For us!"

 _"I will, Mom. I'll make you and Dad proud!" he said as he embraced them._

"I know you'll do good as a superhero, son." _Yosuke stated. Then there was a bright flash of light and he was back at the spot where he battled the trio of monsters._

* * *

Takuya did a ninja-like hand sign and then put his flat handed arm to the front and the left arm to the right side, and pulled it back with his hand acting like a claw. Then did what Ryan Mitchel did when he would morph into the Titanium Ranger and he shouts the word needed to complete the transformation.

"HENSHIN!"

he is then showered by a cosmic force that was engineered by the spirit of the Liger, then the light covered his body and began suiting him in an armored body that looked like a cerulean version of the suit worn by Jushin Thunder Liger mixed with BLACK RX.

The monsters were shocked to see Takuya become the exact opposite of what they were hoping to use. He was the kind of hero the universe needed to stop this terror.

"Warrior with the Liger Spirit, KAMEN RIDER...ASTRO!" He shouted as he did the same stance that resembled the one used by Kuuga.

The citizens were amazed by his transformation into a Liger-powered superhero. All the kids were inspired by him and the adults were rooting for him to win.

( **Ikari No Jushin by Yumi Hiroki plays** )

Astro jumped into the air and landed with cross-body press on all three of them, and landed on his feet. He turned around fast and waited for the beasts to get up.

"You really think you can beat ussssssss?" PlasmaSerpent said as he tried to stab him, but failed.

"I know I can!" He kept using various fighting styles on the trio of monsters, just then he decided to use something else on them. He did lots of ninja hand signs, then there was an electric charge and Takuya/Astro started saying, "SPIRIT RIDER PUNCH! GALACTIGEM, STARDUST BURST!" He then charged at them, jumped into the air and punched them in the heads.

Next, he ran towards them again, this time he went for another variation of the punch, and then did a chop, next he charged the Spidax Brothers into a wall, causing them to go SPLAT! into it. He still had PlasmaSerpent to deal with.

"Now you only have me to left!" the monster said as he taunted again.

"That suits me fine." Astro said as he clenched his fist again. "You're going down!"

He now used his cosmic power to multiply himself. He had the monster surrounded, and made sure it stayed that way. All of the copies went to pulverize him, and in effect, they did. He had PlasmaSerpent so weakened, he could barely stand up.

"This...is...not...the end!" PlasmaSerpent stated menacingly.

"Yes, it is, for you, PlasmaSerpent!" Astro did another ninja hand sign, and an electrical surge emmited from his leg.

"GALAXY RIDER KICK!" He roared, and jumped into the air, flipped and hit his feet to PlasmaSerpent's body, causing him to explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" there was a kaboom, and just as it happened, Astro turned around on his right knee and snapped his fingers, making the check mark with his hand.

"Rest In Pieces, PlasmaSerpent!" Astro said as he got up to his feet. He ran over to the Prime minister to make sure he was alright.

( **End Song** )

"Are you okay, Mr. Prime Minister?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much." The Prime Minister said. "You saved my life, and motivated everyone in the city with your courage. Who are you?"

"I am Kamen Rider Astro, and I will find the Raigafuji cult and protect the Multiverse, before any damage they cause will grow greater." Astro informed the elder man.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered for him. He was thankful to the citizens of Tokyo for saving their city. He bowed in respect.

"Good luck wherever you go to, Kamen Rider Astro." said The Prime Minister as he shook Astro's hand.

"Thanks, sir!" Astro said as he saluted.

* * *

Back in King Chimerack's lair, he was a little disgusted by what had happened.

"So, Takuya Shikimori has managed to defeat the Spidax Brothers and PlasmaSerpent all at once, eh?" he asked himself.

"What shall we do now sir?" wondered Snapdo.

"Worry not, Snapdo." said Rhizon. "We shall be able to conquer the Multiverse, before he catches us!"

"Indeed." Cobrus added.

"Very well, set course to Feudal Era Japan!" Chimerack said as he got everything prepared.

"Yes, Master!." the monsters said in unison. They all got to the ship, assembled their forces and launched.

* * *

Back with Takuya and company, Karai brought them to a garage that was not far from the city. Inside, they saw what looked like a Blackbird styled jet.

"Whoa, nice ship." Takumi said as he was in awe.

"This is the TRIDARAS, it can travel into the Multiverse, take off and land itself, is undetectable to radar, hell, it'll even dial the phone for you." Karai said as she lowered the ramp. They all went in as they had their things packed, and were ready to move in the ship. It looked like a fusion of the TARDIS and the USS Enterprise.

"Okay, so where do we go first?" Maria wondered.

"Well, I already know where the Raigafuji are heading now." Karai informed them. Just then, a video appeared showing what location it was. It looked oriental in origin.

"That has to be the Sengoku period, right?" asked Daigo.

"Yes, it's the Feudal Era of Japan." Karai stated. "There is a hero there who can be of help. He's got white hair, a red kimono, wields a sword called the Tetsuaiga and has dog ears on his head."

Takuya started to think about what was said. Then all of a sudden, the light bulb in his head clicked. "That's InuYasha we have to find!"

"Very observant, Takuya." Karai said as she walked over to him and kissed his forehead. This caused Takuya to blush like a tomato, and his head was steaming.

"Oooooohhh!" went Maria, Daigo and Takumi. "Looks like, Takuya's in love." Maria said in a teasing manner.

"Oh, stop teasing him Maria." Daigo said. "He's been through enough for one day."

"Daigo's right." Takuya added. "Right now, we have to go to Feudal Japan and help InuYasha."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they got to their stations. Meanwhile, Karai was accompanying Takuya to his room.

Takuya looked at it, it was just like his old room, only it an air conditioner, a queen sized bed, and several bookcases. He was met by a smile on Karai's face.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" he asked the woman who saved him.

"Not exactly." said Karai. "You and I will share the bed in here. I hope you don't mind."

"Okay, sure." Takuya said nervously. He soon direct his eyes to her...assets. There was no doubt about it, Takuya was in love.

But then, Karai snapped her fingers, and said to him, "Hey, my eyes are up here, you goof."

Takuya rubbed the back of his head, and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." The warrior woman said as she went to get comfortable for bed. Takuya decided that he was too exhausted from the battle, and knew that he needed rest. So, he slept in his clothing.

Karai stepped out of the bathroom and was now dressed in a white nightshirt, and she got into bed with him. "Goodnight, Takuya, my sweet little angel." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. And this is the start of Takuya Shikimori's battles as Kamen Rider Astro!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next time, on Kamen Rider Astro.

Our hero and his friends have spotted another monster trying to do harm in InuYasha's world.

And now, it's up to Takuya and his allies to help the half demon warrior defeat the next Raigafuji creature, this one's name is Mutanox, and he's out for vengeance for what happened to PlasmaSerpent and the Spidax Brothers.

Will our hero be able to stop this, find on the next Kamen Rider Astro - Chapter 2 -Feudal Combat!

Keep on going forward with your life!

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, but I'm sure that Takuya can help our favorite half-demon hero.

Please Read, Review, Comment and Follow. But NO FLAMES!

See ya.


End file.
